forzahorizon123andmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Forza Exploration 1 (idea) Vehicle list
Forza Exploration 1 (similar to another idea called Worlds 1) a GTA-inspired game focused mainly on vehicles. Check out the Worlds 1 Wikia here. CARS: Normal cars and race cars: See list on forza horizon 4 Police cars and undercover police cars: (some aren't real world, highlighted by a *) 1976 AMC Javelin AMX Police Interceptor 1973 AMC Matador Police Interceptor 1972 AMC Ambassador Police Interceptor 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish Dubai Police Interceptor 2012 Aston Martin One-77 Dubai Police Interceptor 2014 Audi S3 Unmarked Traffic Car 2016 BMW 530d Unmarked Traffic Car 2015 BMW X5 Armed Response Car 2015 BMW 520d Area Car 2013 BMW 330d Marked Traffic Car 2015 Bentley Continental GT Dubai Police Interceptor 2010 Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 Grand Sport Arab Police Pursuit Car 2017 Chevrolet Suburban Police Interceptor 2017 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Police Interceptor 2016 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Police Interceptor 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Interceptor 2015 Chevrolet Holden Gen VI Caprice Police Interceptor 2014 Chevrolet Camaro SS Police Interceptor 2013 Chevrolet Impala Gen IV Police Interceptor 2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS Dubai Police Interceptor 2011 Chevrolet Express Prisoner Transport Vehicle 2006 Chevrolet Impala Gen IV Police Interceptor 2005 Chevrolet Impala Gen III Police Interceptor 2002 Chevrolet Camaro Police Interceptor 2000 Chevrolet Impala Gen III Police Interceptor 1998 Chevrolet Lumina Police Interceptor 1997 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Interceptor 1994 Chevrolet Caprice Police Interceptor 1993 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Police Interceptor 1991 Chevrolet Camaro RS Police Interceptor 1985 Chevrolet Celebrity Police Interceptor 1984 Chevrolet Impala Gen II Police Interceptor 1981 Chevrolet Bel Air Canadian Police Interceptor 1980 Chevrolet Malibu Police Interceptor 1978 Chevrolet Nova SS Police Interceptor 1973 Chevrolet Impala SS Gen I Police Interceptor 1972 Chevrolet Bel Air Police Interceptor 1965 Chevrolet Biscayne Police Interceptor 1960 Chevrolet Bel Air Police Interceptor 2007 Chrysler Sebring Special Service Vehicle Police Interceptor 1963 Chrysler Enforcer (Newport) Police Interceptor 2017 Dodge Durango SXT Special Service Vehicle Police Interceptor 2016 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Police Interceptor 2013 Dodge Charger SRT8 Police Interceptor 2012 Dodge RAM Police Truck 2011 Dodge Dakota SXT Police Truck 2010 Dodge Charger SRT8 Police Interceptor 2007 Dodge Magnum RT Police Interceptor HEMI 5.7 2007 Dodge Charger SRT Police Interceptor 2006 Dodge Charger Police Interceptor 2005 Dodge RAM Police Truck 2000 Dodge Intrepid Police Interceptor 1986 Dodge Diplomatic Police Interceptor 1980 Dodge St. Regis Police Interceptor 1978 Dodge Aspen Police Interceptor 1976 Dodge Monaco Police Interceptor 1974 Dodge Coronet Police Interceptor 1968 Dodge Coronet WO28 Police Interceptor 1965 Dodge Polara Police Interceptor 1963 Dodge 880 Police Interceptor 1963 Dodge Dart 330 Police Interceptor 1958 Dodge Coronet Police Interceptor 2015 Ferrari FF Dubai Police Interceptor 2017 Ford Police Interceptor Utility 2016 Ford Edge Police Interceptor 2016 Ford Special Service Vehicle Excursion Police Interceptor 2015 Ford Econoline Police Escort Vehicle SSP 2015 Ford Mustang GT 5.0 Police Interceptor Highway Patrol 2015 Ford Mondeo 2.0 Titanium X Area Car 2015 Ford F-150 Raptor SVT Police Interceptor 2014 Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (Taurus) SHO 2014 Ford Special Service Vehicle Expedition Police Interceptor 2014 Ford Mustang GT Dubai Police Interceptor 2013 Ford F150 Police Interceptor 2013 Ford Fiesta 1.6 Titanium Diesel Patrol Car 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (Taurus) 2012 Ford Focus 1.6 Titanium X Response Car 2010 Ford Edge Police Interceptor 2010 Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor Police Interceptor 2009 Ford Mondeo 1.6 ST-Line Area Car 2008 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor 2001 Ford Econoline Police Escort Vehicle 1996 Ford Bronco XLT 4x4 Police Interceptor 1995 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor 1994 Ford Taurus Gen II Police Interceptor 1991 Ford Taurus Gen I Police Interceptor 1990 Ford LTD-S Crown Victoria Police Interceptor 1988 Ford Mustang 5.0 SSP Police Interceptor 1985 Ford LTD Foxbody Police Interceptor 1980 Ford LTD-S Crown Victoria Police Interceptor 1979 Ford Fairmont Police Interceptor 1978 Ford LTD II Police Interceptor 1976 Ford Fairlane Police Interceptor 1974 Ford Galaxie Police Interceptor 1963 Ford Torino Police Interceptor 1957 Ford Custom300 Police Interceptor 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha Police Truck 1995 Jeep Cherokee Police Interceptor 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Arab Police Pursuit Car 1987 Plymouth Gran Fury Police Interceptor 1977 Plymouth Volare Police Interceptor 1976 Plymouth Gran Fury Police Interceptor 1973 Plymouth Fury Police Interceptor 1972 Plymouth Satellite Police Interceptor 1971 Plymouth Valiant Police Interceptor 1964 Plymouth Belevedere Police Interceptor 1960 Plymouth Savoy Police Interceptor 2009 Pontiac G8 GXP Police Interceptor 2000 Pontiac Grand Prix Police Interceptor 1987 Pontiac Parisienne Police Interceptor 1976 Pontiac Catalina Police Interceptor 1974 Pontiac LeMans Police Interceptor 1960 Pontiac Parisienne Police Interceptor 2016 Mercedes-Benz M350 CDI Police Van 2014 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Dubai Police Interceptor 2011 Mercury Grand Marquis Police Interceptor 2006 Mercury Grand Marquis Police Interceptor 1999 Mercury Grand Marquis Police Interceptor 1985 Mercury Marquis Foxbody Police Interceptor 1983 Mercury Grand Marquis Police Interceptor 1979 Mercury Zephyr Police Interceptor 1975 Mercury Montego Police Interceptor 1972 Mercury Monterey Police Interceptor 2010 Nissan Altima Hybrid Police Interceptor 2014 Range Rover SD4 Special Escort Car 2003 Saab 900 Turbo Police Interceptor 1990 Saab 900 Turbo Police Interceptor 1979 Saab 900 Turbo Police Interceptor 2011 Skoda Octavia 2.0 TDI Area Car 1964 Studabaker Lark Marshal Pursuit Police Interceptor 1999 Subaru Outback Police Interceptor 2007 Toyota Prius Police Interceptor 2000 Toyota Supra MK4 Dubai Police Interceptor 2014 Vauxhall Astra 1.6 Diesel Response Car 2013 Vauxhall Insignia 2.0 Area Car 2010 Vauxhall Corsa 1.2 Sting Patrol Car 2005 Vauxhall Omega Armed Response Vehicle 2016 Volvo XC70 D5 Area Car 2014 Volvo V40 D4 Area Car 2000 Volvo S70 Police Interceptor 2015 W Motors Lykan Hypersport Arab Police Pursuit Car